Two different fates
by ilovecandyyy23
Summary: wells read the story to fine out what happens XD so summary for you ;D
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy

Hello everyone! im glad you all came to read my first chapter of my story :D this is a naruto story of course this has my naruto oc mayu uchiha but nooo she isnt a sue i made her story very believable so wait and read before you judge please :D and enjoy reading~~~

* * *

**"Ok i'm off to go on a mission! make sure to take care of your younger sister Takuro"**

"Don't worry mom i got it covered, say hi to dad for me when you see him"

"will do! take care i love you both!"

Takuro waved goodbye to his mother, once again their parents were off to go do another mission... Just like always he has to take care of his younger sister 'what a pain' he thought. Takuro sighed as he walked up to his sisters room and knocked on the door.  
A small girl with dark brown hair and eyes a silver blue looked up from her toys and tilted her head confused her brother would not come see her very often which she found odd. He looked at her with a blank look in his eyes before looking away.

"Come one Mayu... we need to go buy groceries for dinner tonight... so hurry up..." There was not much emotion in his voice when he spoke up as he left and waited up front.  
Mayu quickly left her toys on the ground and went to the front putting on her shoes. Takuro already has his on. Walking out the door and locking it behind mayu as they started to walk off to the market. Their family lived in the far corner of the Uchiha compound, not many of the Uchiha accept their family because of their looks, saying how they are a disgrace to the clan. Their mother's side of the family had something wrong with the uchiha genetics, as a result of this their hair and eyes would continue to get lighter and lighter each generation. It wasn't their fault...but the clan will never accept their family because of it...

While walking through the compound to get to the village many of the townsfolk would be chatting away but... this time they were all talking about the same thing... A young male ninja about the same age as Takuro graduating the Academy at the age of 8, how he the pride of the Uchiha. Hearing this constantly made something boil inside of Takuro... a darkness that was slowly emerging... Mayu didn't know who this boy was but she thought he sounded so cool. 'Wow! this guy sounds really cool! i hope i can meet him sometime!' She smiled slightly as she noticed how far ahead Takuro was and she jogged lightly to catch up to him.

"Brother... this guy he sounds really cool! i hope we can meet him sometime"

"Tch... he probably isn't that great... i bet he is like the rest of the clan... they wouldn't accept someone like us mayu... he would try to hurt us I bet since we are too painful to look at...This is why you should never talk to anyone here or in the village...they might try to kill you" Takuro voice was so cold it sent shivers up mayu's spine

Mayu had an uneasy look on her face... she didn't want to die... and why don't the rest of the clan accept them?... what's so different... she couldn't understand... she was too young to comprehend all of this.

After walking for a few minutes they finally got to the market. Takuro got all of the necessaries for them to survive a couple days while their parents were gone. Mayu tried her best not to make much contact with the villagers... she words Takuro spoke of still continued to run through her mind... it scared her... While they were going back home the compound was still in a uproar about the same boy... They walked passed a small bakery

"I'm so proud of our grandson! he is going to grow up to be a fine shinobi"

"haha yes itachi really is the pride of the uchiha"

Takuro listened and narrowed his eyes a image flashing in his mind 'itachi... tch... he seems like an arrogant jerk... thinking he is better than everyone... better than me... i'll show the clan that I deserve as much praise as him! but how...' Takuro suddenly felt a tug on his shirt as he looked down meeting two pair of eyes.

"Brother were home you need to unlock the door"

Takuro walked forward his back to mayu as he got the keys out and had an evil smirk on his face 'Using mom's genetics to my advantage... i always hated not being accepted because of this.. but i can use it so they all notice me... i will make mayu.. become the first female to use the sharingan! then everyone will see me and accept me!' He chuckled slightly as he looked back slightly looking at mayu. Before unlocking the door.

* * *

**This was the start of mayu's difficult journey... Her brother snapping some sort of evil that has taken hold of his heart... what will become of them?. Tune in next time :D and i hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Training start

**chapter 2 :D yaaay well i already had the first three chapters written XD haha oh wells hopefully you all will like this at least some what :3 wells oc belongs to me and itachi and any canon character here belongs to kishi **

* * *

**Mayu went up to her room and started to play with her toys again she started humming to herself. She couldn't wait to eat dinner, takuro's cooking was usually better than mom's...A knock was heard and she turned around and her older brother was there.**

"Ahem... dinner is ready... so lets eat..." he turned around and walked off to the dinner table grabbing the plates and set it down where mayu was going to sit. He made omelet rice, the smell filled the room it smelt amazing...

Mayu got to her seat her eyes shining the food look so good! She grabbed her utensils and was about to dig in until her mother's words went through her mind... 'Remember mayu! you need to say thank you for this meal before you eat its the polite thing to do'

Mayu clapped her hands and bowed her head slightly "thank you for this meal!" She then started eating.

Takuro came by and put a drink next to her and sat down himself and started eating they were both in silence while they ate. Takuro would look up at his sister every once and awhile his plan still running fresh in his mind... he didn't look up from his plate as he spoke very little emotion in his voice.

"...do you want to train with me after dinner?..."

Mayu looked up at Takuro wide eyed he never usually wants to do anything with her... and for the first time he actually does. She was excited she practically jumped out of her seat and wanted to go right now!

"Of course! that sounds really fun! i can't wait" You could easily hear the excitement in her voice as she quickly ate her food and then went up to her room to put on some training clothes.

Takuro looked down at his plate not moving an inch... shadow covered his eyes as he smirked slightly his plan was already come into effect his sister doesn't suspect anything... which was perfect...

After a few minutes mayu came out wearing a simple black t-shirt, white shorts, and walked out to the front door and waited for Takuro while she put on her sandals. Takuro got their plates and put them in the sink cleaning up slightly. He went to his room quickly and grabbed a few things and went to the front door putting on his own sandals and walked out with mayu. They headed towards the small forest that is near where they live and found themselves in a nice open training area. Mayu looked around and was excited she has never really started training yet so this was a new experience for her.

Takuro stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked up and around the area. Then looked at mayu quickly with a stern look.

"Ninja's have to build up their strength, chakra, stamina and much much more... we need to build your's up..." He walked around her looking at her body observing what he is getting himself into... and he felt that he has alot of work cut out for him... He got down on the ground in the push up position, then did a push up.

"Do what I do and you need your back straight to do a right push up and do about... 100 we need your physical strength first and this is how we are going to start... but it will be tough and you better not back out!" Takuro's voice slightly rose when he spoke.

Mayu jumped back slightly she was a bit shaken up he has never raised her voice to her... but this was the first time they would actually spend time together and she doesn't want to waste it! She is going to train as much as she can... Mayu got down in the push up position like Takuro showed her and tried to do a pushup but her back wasn't straight and didn't do it properly suddenly one of her hands was knocked down from under her as she hit the ground.

"Every time you do them wrong i'll knock you down and you have to start over do it right or leave and be a quitter...and i'll stop wasting my time with you i'll find someone better" His voice was cold.

Mayu looked at him she was shocked she looked down at the ground and stayed silent... she was trembling slightly she didn't want to stop being with her brother... but this is going to be really hard... she doesn't know if she was cut out to be a ninja... clenching her fists as she looked up determined and started again in pushup position. Ready to start again she wasn't going to back down now... not ever even if it kills her.

Takuro walked around Mayu as she started to try again doing the pushups. He narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly 'Fool...' he thought

* * *

**The training has started! How hard will it actually be? can mayu take it? will her brother get a change of heart... tune in next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

**Chapter three XD whoo wells again... uhhh idk what to say here XD but hope you guys enjoy and oc belongs to me and all canon characters from naruto belong to Kishi**

* * *

**"98...99...100" Mayu's body gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. Covered in sweat, after many hours and countless attempts she was finally able to do 100 push ups like her brother told her to. She looked up at him and smiled slightly she hoped that she made him proud.**

"Finally... took you long enough... now... you need to learn how to harness your chakra to do a jutsu so play close attention to what im going to do..." He had a blank expression on his face as he spoke.

Takuro did some hand signs slowly so that mayu could memorize them puting his hand up to his mouth slightly. "Fire style... fire ball jutus" Flames then started coming out of his mouth and as fast as it came it disappeared in a flash. Mayu stood there with her eyes wide she has never seen a jutsu up close in person and here it was and she will have to learn it. Sadly she didnt know if she can do it... her body was very weak from doing all of those push ups... She did some hand signs she took a deep breath and... nothing... when she exhaled not even a spark of fire came out...

Mayu looked at her brother she has a worried look that was clearly on her face.

"broth-" she tired to speak

Takuro sighed as he turned his back away from mayu and started walking towards the house. He didnt bother turning around as he spoke.

"Don't bother coming home until you can do that simple jutsu..." He spoke coldly

Mayu looked down at the ground tears starting to form in her eyes, they slowly fell down her face. She tried to stop the tears but... they just kept falling... She hated this feeling she disappointed her brother... he had trusted her to do this simple jutsu and she couldnt do it... she was too weak...

Mayu shook her head as she turned in some random direction and started to run, run as much as her little legs could take her. Until she can do that jutsu... she wont come home at all. Even if it takes days weeks or whatever she couldnt give up... she doesnt want to be ignored by him...

The sun was starting to set and night fall was falling upon her. Mayu looked around and didnt know what to do... She couldnt go back so she had to camp out for the night... She looked around to find the tallest tree and tried to climb it. After a couple of failed attempts she finally got onto a branch. Coughing slightly she sat on the branch and looked out, the area she was in seemed to be another training round... there were targets all on the tree's. Mayu had to take precautions... like her brother told her... No one in the village or the clan would accept them... and if she tried to talk to them... it was more than likely she will get hurt or even killed...

Mayu leaned all the way back onto the tree and used the surrounding leafs to hide herself from anyone that would happen to pass by during the day or even the night.

**_The next day_**

**There was... these sounds... really odd sounds... almost like kunai... hitting kunai and then they would hit something... Mayu opened her eyes slowly quickly shutting them again because of the sunlight hitting her face. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, rubbing her eyes slightly she slowly moved a few leafs and looked to see what to source of the noise was. Mayu's eyes widened slightly at what she saw...**

Two boys were there practicing one of them looked to be about the age of her brother and the other boy looked to be about her age. Mayu titled her head slightly as she was watching them. The older one of the two was showing the younger one on how to throw the kunai and hit the targets correctly. Mayu was star struck all of his movements no hesitation everything was perfect... He was the most amazing person she has ever seen even more so than her brother.

"wow...he-he's even better than my brother..." Mayu gasped as she covered her mouth she was trying to hid and probably gave away where she was at.

The older one heard a voice and didn't know if it was a good person or bad. Out of instinct he through the kunai in the direction he heard the voice. Mayu yelped slightly as the kunai grazed her cheek. She was scared... her brother was right! they were going to kill her. In a fit of being frightened she stood up getting ready to run away but she lost her footing and fell down.

Mayu quickly sat up as she rubbed her head looking up at the two boys. They looked confused because... a girl fell out of the tree. Mayu had a terrified look on her face as she slowly stood up and started backing up shaking.

"Pl-please dont h-hurt me...i-i dont wa-want t-" Mayu was cut off as she tripped over a rock and hit her head hard on the tree trunk and got knocked unconscious.  
The uchiha brothers looked at each other

"Brother?... who is this girl?..."

"I dont know sasuke... but we cant leave her here we should take her home she seemed to be hurt."

"But! you promised you would help me today!" Sasuke whined

The older brother smiled slightly as he poked his younger brother's forehead "Sorry sasuke some other time, i think this is more important" The older brother then picked up mayu bridal style and waited for his brother as they walked back home.

They slid the door open

"were home!" Sasuke yelled out as he took off his shoes and ran inside looking for his mom. She was in the kitchen

"Mom! we found a girl in the forest! she fell from the tree! ive never seen her before!" sasuke tried to explain what happened but he was talking too quickly for his mother to comprehend.

Their mother looked at sasuke and smiled gently as she giggled slightly

"Ok sasuke now calm down and speak slowly and tell me wh-"

At that moment the oldest brother walked in holding the girl in his arms. Their mother looked a bit shocked.

"oh my gosh! is she ok?! oh she seems to be a bit hurt... oh poor dear i wonder what happened to her..."

"she fell out of a tree when i was practicing with sasuke and for some reason she was terrified and she knocked herself out by hitting her head on the tree..."

Their mother ran her fingers through the girls hair and smiled gently "oh i hope she will be alright... why dont you take her up to your room so she can rest? we will see if she can talk once she wakes up..."

The oldest brother nodded as he took mayu up to his room and started to put some bandages on her body from some of the cuts she got from falling out of that tree. He looked at her questioning what happened to her. He got up and left the room seeing how she will be needing her rest...

After a couple of hours Mayu started to come to as she sat up slightly holding on to her head her eyes still closed she groaned slightly.

"ow...my head... what...what happened?..."

"you fell and knocked yourself out"

A voice appeared out of nowhere, Mayu gasped as she opened her eyes looking around. She looked around in a panic she wasn't at her house she was in someone else's room and she didnt know who she was terrified. Tears started falling from her eyes she couldnt help it...

"Please... dont hurt me..." Mayu pleaded...

She felt a finger wipe away her tears. She hesitated as she looked up at the person it was that same boy in the forest... He was smiling slightly

"dont worry... i wont hurt you" He spoke in a gental voice...

"wh-who?... are you?..."

"i'm... Itachi... Itachi Uchiha" he spoke quietly

* * *

**cliffhanggeerrr XD awww wells this is mayu and itachi's first meeting 3 and yes they are paired together ^^ stay tuned to what happens next~**


End file.
